Missverständnisse
by darkness-midnight
Summary: Ich war mir sicher, er hatte gemerkt, dass mein ganzer Körper zitterte. Ich war mir sicher, er hatte die Enttäuschung aus meinem Gesicht lesen können. Ich war mir sicher, dass er meine Tränen gesehen hat.
_Missverständnisse_

Hastig rannte ich die Straße entlang. Nach Atem ringend blieb ich vor seiner Haustür stehen und versuchte mich zu sammeln. Nervös strich ich mir mit den Fingern durch die Haare, wodurch diese nur noch strubbeliger wurden. Ich hob gerade die Hand um an das alte verrottete Holz zu klopfen, doch bevor mir dies gelang, wurde sie vor meiner Nase aufgerissen und Moody stürmte seiner Gesichtsfarbe nach zu schließen sehr aufgebracht heraus.  
Er hatte mich anscheinend noch nicht gesehen, hielt inne und sprach in den Raum hinein.

„Warum machst du es ihr so schwer?! Sie -", doch er verstummte urplötzlich, als er sich nun doch zum Gehen wandte und mich bemerkte. Die rote Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht und hinterließ eine blasse, scheinbar leicht entsetzte Miene.  
„Was tust du denn hier?!" Seine Stimme klang kalt.

„Ich … ähm… Lupin hat mich gebeten zu kommen…" Es sah einen kurzen Moment so aus, als würde er überrascht wirken. Dann setzte er langsam an… „So, so… Hat er das… Und hat er auch gesagt…", er schien kurz zu überlegen, dann fuhr er fort: „-Warum?!"  
Man konnte den leichten Spott bei seinen Worten nicht überhören.

„Moody!", schaltete eine andere Stimme sich ein. „Das ist _meine_ Sache, halt dich da raus!" „Oho. Jetzt bist du aber deutlich geworden… Nun, dann werd ich mich mal um _meine_ Sachen kümmern. Ach, und _Sirius_ sollte es dann wohl auch, nicht wahr?!"

In seiner anfänglich ärgerlichen Stimme schwang nun Schadenfreude. Mit einem höflich gezwungenen „Guten Abend!" stürmte er an mit vorbei.

Ich stand wie versteinert im fahlen Licht der Innenbeleuchtung vor der offenen Tür. Als ich eine Sekunde später im Schatten war, entdeckte ich nun Lupin in der Tür. Hastig schaute ich zu Boden und fand zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben die schwarzen Schuhe, die meine Mutter mir geschenkt hatte, wirklich interessant.

„Sie sind zu spät Miss Tonks."  
Ich zuckte zusammen und blickte auf in sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht, in seinen leeren Blick. _Was war denn jetzt los?_

„Um genau zu sein, fast eine Stunde." Seine Stimme klang nun fast so, wie die Snapes.

„E… entschuldigung" Weiteres war ich unfähig zu sagen, noch zu denken.

„Treten Sie ein" Seine schroffe Art erschreckte mich, wie in Trance kam ich seinem Befehl nach.

Als ich mich auf einen der gepolsterten Stühle sinken ließ, wagte ich es nicht, mich interessiert umzusehen. Stattdessen versuchte ich, seinem Blick standzuhalten, was sich jedoch als sehr schwierig herausstellte.

Ich fühlte mich verwundbar, schutzlos, wie das Opfer eines Werwolfs, der gierig seine Beute im Auge behielt…

Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und starrte abermals geistesabwesend auf meine Schuhe.

„Vielleicht könntest–", er hielt kurz inne, um dann mit gezielter Wortwahl fortzufahren, „könnte mir der genaue Umstand der Verspätung bei Gelegenheit näher gelegt werden…zunächst zum Wesentlichen: Zwei Auroren, Metamorphmagi, deren exzellente Verwandlungskünste weitgehend bekannt waren, sind nach Angaben des Tagespropheten spurlos verschwunden. Das Ministerium geht von Einwirkung Anhängern Jenem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, aus. Gerüchten zufolge handelt es sich hierbei um kürzlich Entflohenen Askabans. Sowohl von vermeintlichen Mördern als auch Opfern fehlt jegliche Spur. Die Anweisungen von ganz oben lauten, dass folglich alle Auroren mit ähnlichen Fähigkeiten wie die der Verschwundenen sich temporär vom Dienst zurückzuziehen haben, damit nicht noch mehr Verluste…", wieder stockte er, „ertragen werden müssen."

Als würde er auf eine Reaktion hoffen, starrte er mich an, doch mir fielen keine passenden Worte ein.  
Um mir noch mehr Angst einzujagen (nicht, dass das nötig gewesen wäre…) setzte er noch mit ebenso verfrorener Stimme hinzu, „Das Ganze geschah in einem nahegelegenen Stadtteil Londons, keine zwei Meilen vom Ministerium entfernt. Die…Vermissten hatten einen ähnlichen Auftrag wie…", es schien ihn einige Überwindung zu kosten, dennoch brachte er gepresst hervor, „wie Sie. Der Orden des Phoe–" Weiter kam er nicht, denn ich unterbrach ihn mit erstickter Stimme.

„Remus! Genug jetzt! Ich… ich verstehe nicht… warum du–"

„Londons Straßen sind derzeit kein sicherer Ort. Ich würde raten, das Hauptquartier aufzusuchen und dort vorerst zu verweilen. Woanders könnten Sie lei–"

Ich war mir sicher, dass er nicht nur Wut aus meiner Stimme hörte, als ich ihm ein „Was habe ich falsch gemacht?!" entgegenschmetterte.

Ich war mir sicher, er hatte gemerkt, dass mein ganzer Körper zitterte.

Ich war mir sicher, er hatte die Enttäuschung aus meinem Gesicht lesen können.

Ich war mir sicher, dass er meine Tränen gesehen hat.

Hinter mir fiel die Tür laut knallend ins Schloss, ich stand auf der dunklen Straße, die vereinzelt von Laternen erhellt wurde. Ich konnte nicht sehen, wohin mich meine Füße trugen, zu verzweifelt war ich damit beschäftigt, die Tränen zu verdrängen.  
Ich wusste nur eins: Ich wollte meine Ruhe – oder zwei Arme, die mich auffingen, festhielten und mir Sicherheit gaben.

Doch beides sollte ich so schnell nicht bekommen.


End file.
